starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Quermiano
Quermiano era uma espécie nativa do planeta Quermia, situada nos territórios da Orla Exterior. Biologia e aparência thumb|left|160px|Um [[Legends:Xexto|Xexto (frente) com um Quermiano. ]] Eles tinham pescoços alongados para perscrutar a vegetação, cabeças bulbosas com um sorriso permanentemente confuso, e dois conjuntos de braços finos. Geralmente, os Quermianos mantinham armas escondidas em suas túnicas. Eles também tinham dois cérebros, um localizado na cavidade do peito. Seus dois cérebros poderiam causar problemas mentais quando cada cérebro desenvolvia uma dupla personalidade. Não possuindo nariz, as glândulas olfativas se localizavam em sua mãos. Quermianos eram dedicados a ideias filosóficas complexas, e muitos dos mais proeminentes diplomatas da Galáxia estavam no meio de suas posições. Foi amplamente acreditado entre os xenobiologistas que os Quermianos possuíam a habilidade de pode ser comunicar telepaticamente com outros membros de sua espécie. Sua causa foi justificada pelo cérebro em comum dos Quermianos, inicialmente acreditado que seria resultado de sua manipulação genética, embora tenha sido também uma capacidade observada no Xexto. Os Quermianos por sua vez, afirmaram que sua capacidade de comunicação era resultado de sua linguagem corporal, sendo confundida por telepatia pelos biólogos. História Os Quermianos foram distantemente relacionados com a espécie Xexto, tendo sido modificados pelos geneticistas Arkanianos em cerca de 17.000 ABY. Os Arkanianos abandonaram seu projeto, tendo repercussões legais, permitindo que os Quermianos possuíssem sua evolução com o tempo. Essas duas espécies se redescobriram quando ambos se juntaram à República Galáctica, embora os Xextos tenham negado suas relações genéticas com os Quermianos. Mesmo após a ligação genética ter sido comprovada, os Xextos apenas realizaram um relutante respeito pelos Quermianos, vendo-os como uma espécies inferior. Felizmente para os Quermianos, essa atitude foi geralmente alterada quando membros de ambas espécies trabalharam juntas na Nova República após juntar-se à ela. Durante esse tempo, os Quermianos eram considerados tecnologicamente avançados. Uma colônia Quermiana foi estabelecida na lua Ploo II, após um pequeno grupo ter migrado de Quermia. O famoso professor Murk Lundi veio deste planeta. Devido à telepatia, muitos Quermianos se tornaram Jedi na Ordem Jedi. Alguns dos mais notáveis foram Loo Raelo, Kindee Ya, Vinian Ska e o Mestre Jedi do Alto Conselho Jedi Yarael Poof. Durante o a era do reinado do Império Galáctico, esses traços naturais vistos nos Quiermianos tiveram repercussão, algumas vezes sendo confundidos como Jedi, forçando-os a viver em solidão em Quermia. Após a falha do Império e a unificação da Galáxia durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, a isolação teve seu fim, sendo vistos muitos Quermianos voltando à sociedade galáctica. Um Quermiano diplomata representou o planeta Quermia na Nova República. Aparições * *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' * *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' }} Fontes *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes Categoria:Espécies da Orla Exterior Categoria:Quermianos Categoria:Espécies sencientes (Q) Categoria:Espécies exploradoras